


I’m not okay (I promise)

by Kayim



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: After calling the death of his own father - no matter how estranged they had been - Mario really wasn't okay.
Coda to episode 2x05





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samjohnsson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samjohnsson/gifts).



> Title grabbed gratuitously from a MCR song that I admit I don’t even know. But the title just seemed perfect, considering.
> 
> Dedicated to Sam, because of all the reasons.

Angus leaves him sitting on the floor of the room (the morgue, he silently corrects himself) and goes to find Dr Rorish. He doesn’t need to explain how much it hurt to watch Mario fall apart, or how he will probably hear "I’m okay" in his worst dreams for months. Rorish understands without words, in the way she always has done, and nods when Angus says he’s taking Mario home. 

When he heads back, Mario is still sitting in the exact same position as he was 15 minutes earlier. He’s curled himself into the corner of the room, his knees drawn up to his chest, his arms wrapped tightly enough around himself that it might be enough to hold himself together. He looks up as Angus enters the room, his eyes bloodshot. He’s no longer crying, but Angus suspects that’s more because he’s run out of tears, rather than anything else. 

He hates seeing Mario like this. Of the two of them, Mario has always been the stronger, the one more able to cope with anything Angels could throw at them. It was Mario who dragged him kicking and screaming through their first year of residency. It was Mario who was by his side as he in turn sat by his brother’s bedside. 

So now it’s his turn. 

He crouches down in front of him, purposely blocking Mario’s view of the morgue table. He doesn’t touch him though, just waits, his hands balancing awkwardly on his knees, and he wonders how long he can stay in this position before the pain begins.

Mario looks at him, actually makes eye contact, and nods. 

"I’m okay," he repeats for the hundredth time, but it’s the first time that Angus believes he might be telling the truth and he can feel the tightness in his chest release a fraction. He winces at the way his knees crack when he stands, but he ignores it and offers Mario a small smile. 

"Let’s get out of here."

He grabs the hand that Mario stretches out, tugging him to his feet. They’re standing face to face, but Angus can’t bring himself to let go of Mario’s hand. It’s warm and the grip is firm, but there’s an almost imperceptible shake, and Angus can’t tell which of them it’s coming from. Mario drops his hand and pulls Angus into a hug, a distinct turnaround from the last time - the only difference being that Angus goes more willingly than Mario had. He’s starting to realise that he’ll go anywhere Mario wants him to. 

The hug is nowhere near as desperate as it was the first time, but it’s a hundred times less casual than it could have been. It’s not a hug between colleagues, and Angus isn’t even sure that it’s a hug between friends. 

As Mario whispers _thank you_ in his ear, Angus closes his eyes and lets himself relax into the hug. He feels Mario’s arms tighten, and is barely aware that his own hands have moved until he feels his fingertips brushing against the short hairs on the back of Mario’s neck. Mario hasn’t moved his face away, and Angus can feel the warmth as he breathes slowly.

Mario repeats the words over and over again, this time his lips brushing against Angus’ cheek, until he isn’t speaking anymore, but his lips are still moving. Angus turns his face before he has a chance to think about what he’s doing.

He’s never kissed another man before – never even considered it, if he’s honest – but this feels like the most natural thing in the world to be doing. Mario’s arms are still enveloping him, holding him tight as though he’s scared Angus will run away. As if Angus could ever imagine being anywhere else.

The kiss is gentle, but is over far sooner than Angus would have liked. He opens his eyes to see Mario’s bloodshot eyes staring at him and wonders if this is the point that Mario will run.

Instead Mario smiles at him, loosening his grip on Angus only enough that they can look at each other without straining their necks. 

“I need to get out of here,” Mario says softly. His voice his raspy and Angus hates himself for thinking it makes Mario sound really attractive. “And I don’t want to take advantage, or make out that I’m looking for a pity fuck, but I really don’t want to be alone tonight.”

Angus wants to say something pithy, something that will make Mario laugh at him, or tease him like he usually does, but there’s a lump in his throat that wasn’t there before. He just nods. 

“Let’s go home.”


End file.
